


kiss me hard before you go

by kontent



Series: Femslash February 2019 [10]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Post-Break Up, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: She remembers the day Dawn leaves. Donna would love the irony of Dawn looking put together while breaking up if it wasn’t her own heart that’s shattering.





	kiss me hard before you go

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts can be found [here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl). Day Ten is _Waiting_.
> 
> The title is a line of Lana del Rey's _Summertime Sadness_.  
> I've never written these characters before, so don't kill me if they are OOC.

Donna remembers the way Dawn kissed her. She remembers her fingertips dancing on her skin. She remembers her clothes on the floor and her smell in the sheet.

She remembers the day Dawn leaves. It’s a beautiful, sunny day, a Thursday, and she comes home to Dawn sitting at the desk calmly. She looks so put together - and Donna would love the irony of Dawn looking put together while breaking up if it wasn’t her own heart that’s shattering.

Donna doesn’t remember the day after Dawn left. Her memory is as empty as the bottles she finds around her, and Donna thinks it might be better that way. 

She wonders if she did something wrong. If she could have done better somehow. She wishes she would just understand. But she doesn’t and that is the worst part.

So she spends the second day after Dawn left crying into Dick’s shoulder, waiting for a call. And the third day. But the phone doesn’t ring at all.

And on Monday, the fourth day after Dawn left, Donna gets back to work. Because staying in her flat with everything reminding her of Dawn, is torture. 

By Tuesday, she starts to despise the sound of a phone ringing. Because it’s never her. People ask her if she wants to go out with them, but she doesn’t. The only person she talks to is Dick.

She wants to throw Dawn’s stuff out by Friday - but she can’t. So she ends up calling Dick once more. Her brother holds her while she cries, not bothering to tell her some lies about how it’s going to hurt less soon. She appreciates it.

She tries to pretend it gets better - but she still hopes when her phone starts ringing. And she still feels crushed when it’s never Dawn. 


End file.
